Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to hydrocarbon vapor testing systems, and more particularly to a hydrocarbon liquid-seal device configured to seal a flow path of a hydrocarbon vapor in the hydrocarbon vapor testing system and isolate vibration to one or more portions of the system.
Hydrocarbon vapor testing systems have an air induction system in fluid communication with a hydrocarbon collector. The air induction system is configured to pass hydrocarbon vapor through two or more conduits, such as flexible tubes, and into the hydrocarbon collector. The hydrocarbon collector is configured to collect hydrocarbon therein. The hydrocarbon vapor testing system further includes a high-precision scale device operably coupled to the hydrocarbon collector. The scale device is configured to precisely measure fractional milligrams of the hydrocarbon in the collector. However, vibrations or slight connection movements can propagate through the system to the scale device and adversely affect the ability of the scale device to precisely measure the mass of hydrocarbon.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device configured to seal a flow path in a hydrocarbon vapor testing system and isolate vibrations to one or more portions of the system for enhancing analysis of the hydrocarbon vapor.